Engine Gattai Seikuu-O
, known as the , is formed when Engine Toripter, Jetras, and Jum-bowhale combine. Overview Seikuu-O's default combination features Engine Toripter as its right arm and Engine Jetras as its left. It is very agile in the ground and air and is able to easily avoid projectiles with its slim body. In this combination, Seikuu-O is armed with the which can rotate as a shield and the . Its attacks are the , boomerang throw , tornado spin attack, and the attack, where Seikuu-Oh fires all available weaponry, commonly done in the sky (lasers from Jum-Bowhale's turbines, gatling fire from Toripter, and a missile volley from Jetras). Its finisher is the Seikuu-O: , where a blue arrow extends from Jum-Bowhale's mouth, and is pulled back like an arrow in Jetras' wings. Once readied, the arrow is let loose, flying into an enlarged target with unrelenting force. Appearances: Go-Onger Episodes 20-23, 25, 30, 33, 35, 36 (G12 Grand Prix), 38-40, 44, 46-48, 50 (G12 Grand Prix) Screenshot 2018-07-27 at 5.01.30 PM.png|Toripter Rotor Screenshot 2018-07-27 at 5.02.03 PM.png|Jetoriturbulence Screenshot 2018-07-27 at 5.03.29 PM.png|Seikuu Sonic Screenshot 2018-07-27 at 5.04.28 PM.png|Seikuu-O: Seikuu Impulse History After Jum-bowhale's appearance in GP 20, Seikuu-o was first formed to fight against Chainsaw Banki, winning their first Mecha fight in the Human World. Additional Combinations Engine-O G9 , known as the , is a combinations of Engines 1 to 9, piloted by the five Go-Ongers and the Go-On Wings. The combination is simple, with Engines Toripter and Jetras landing on Engine-O G6's shoulders and Engine Jum-bowhale attaching to its back, Toripter's tails forming "goggles" for Speedor, and Jetora's rudder and elevators form the helmet. Engine-O G9's finisher is . G9 races down a manifestation of a race track that ends in a ramp. Once its jumps off the ramp, it fires energy manifestations of all the Engines down a track that ends in a checker flag, destroying the foe. Its suit actor was Hirofumi Fukuzawa. Appearances: Go-Onger Episodes 22-24, 26-29, Boom Boom! Bang Bang! GekijōBang!!, Go-Onger 32, 34, Go-Onger vs. Gekiranger, Go-Onger 42, Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger Sky Rev Megazord cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Seikuu-O Gunpherd With Engine Gunpherd, Seikuu-O becomes : This combination features Engine Toripter as the right arm and Engine Gunpherd as the left. In this combination, Seikuu-O is armed with the Toripter Rotor and the . Its finisher is the where Seikuu-O delivers a powerful barrage from Toripter's gun batteries and the Gunpherd Gun. This combination is exclusive to Go-Onger Episode 38. Seikuu-O Birca : This combination features Engine Birca as the right hand and Engine Jetras as the left hand. In this combination, Seikuu-O is armed with the and the Jetras Bow Its finisher is the where Seikuu-O delivers powerful slashes from the Bircutter and Jetras Bow. This combination is exclusive to Go-Onger Episode 44. Samurai Formation 23 The is a formation between SamuraiHaOh and Engine-O G12. In this form, ShinkenOh, DaiKaiOh, MouGyuuDaiOh, Kyouretsu-O, and Engine-O G9 use the Ika Tenku Buster to execute the attack. This formation is exclusive to Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-onger: Ginmaku Bang!!. SSS_vs_ESG_-_Samurai_Formation_23_Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Seikuu-O's suit actor is Yuichi Hachisuka. Notes *Its helmet is sculpted after a jet pilot with an oxygen mask on. Its slim majority one color physique also suggests this. Appearances See Also Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Mecha (Go-Onger) Category:Three-Piece Combination Category:6th Ranger Mecha